The Elements: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe
by Alsio123
Summary: This is the story of Elizabeth, a young girl who travelled to Narnia with the Pevensies and fell in love with the High King... MARY SUE ALERT!
1. About You

About You:

Name: Elizabeth Jane Twite.

Age: 14

Interests:

Archery

Horse riding

Music

Drawing

Reading

Crushes and/or boyfriends: Peter Pevensie.

This is YOU:


	2. Chapter 1: The Blitz Air Raid

Chapter 1: The Blitz Air Raid.

It was a cold dark night when the Germans attacked. I was sleeping, dreaming about a lion, which had been appearing in my dreams quite recently. I heard a loud booming sound near my house. I knew exactly what this meant. I sprinted into my mother's room to warn her, but she was already awake coming to warn me. We nearly bumped into each other in the hallway.

She dragged me downstairs, across the road and into the Pevensie's house to share their shelter, for we didn't have one. We ran to the shelter knowing that The Pevensies and my cat, Bella were already in there.

Just as we got inside, I heard Edmund's familiar voice shout,

"Dad!"

And then,

"Peter, no!"

Edmund had run back inside the house and Peter had gone after him.

At that moment, lots of different thoughts were running through my mind, but the one that stood out above the rest was 'What if they never made it back?'

As I thought about this, I watched as a bomb hit a spot near their house.

My question had been answered.

Tears dared to stream down my face, but I stopped myself.

Just then, I saw two figures running from the house.

They were alive.

As they ran into the shelter, Peter started to shout at Edmund.

"Why can't you think of anyone but yourself?! You're so selfish! You could have got us killed!"

"Peter, stop it!" shouted Helen Pevensie over her son.

She tried to comfort Edmund as he lay crying on the floor, holding a black and white photo of his dad in uniform.

"Why can't you just do as you're told?" said Peter, softly as Ed looked at him with sad hatred in his eyes.

Peter shut the shelter door with such force that Lucy gasped and jumped suddenly.

We all went to sleep shaken from that night's events. Lucy slept huddled close to Bella. Bella purred occasionally. As I lay in bed, I heard my mother and Helen talking.

"We have to send them away," Whispered Helen, "It's too dangerous for them."

"My father will look after all five of them," My mother's voice entered the conversation, "He lives in a mansion in the country."

My bed creaked, so I quickly shut my eyes and turned over, but I was still listening intently.

"Thank you, Louise. You have always been a good friend to me."

"Since we were 7. They shall travel tomorrow."

I had heard enough. Their voices trailed away as I fell asleep dreaming of the lion… and a castle?

*******************************************************************************************************************

When I woke up I was greeted by the soft sound of my mother's voice.

"Wake up! Wake up!" she shouted as she gently shook me awake, "You are going to stay at your grandfather's house in the country until the war is over!"

So I got up and walked sleepily back to my house with my mother. It was untouched. I swore under my breath. It was the only house in the street that hadn't been ruined.

I walked up the untouched stairs and along the untouched corridor until I got to my untouched room. I put on my untouched clothes and packed my untouched suitcase. I walked through my untouched front door and got into my untouched car. Everything I had was untouched. Not that I wasn't grateful or anything, it was just that I hated feeling guilty. My neighbors had almost nothing left of their houses (if they were still alive).

I drove to the train station with the Pevensies. Bella couldn't come with me to the train station orto my grandfather's house.

I said goodbye to Mrs. Pevensie and to my mother. I was hugging my mother when I quickly admitted to ruining her favorite dress.

"That's ok," she whispered, still hugging me, "you don't have to even think about that."

I smiled.

We pulled away from our hug. I could tell my mother didn't want to let go and neither did I but we had to.

"Right then. Off you go." Said Helen, sadly.

We all hesitantly walked away. Lucy looked back at her mother and started to sniffle. Peter bent down and tried to comfort his younger sister. Susan tried to rush Edmund to the ticket collector as he argued about being old enough to get on a train by himself.

I didn't dare look back at my mother because I was afraid I might burst into tears although it wouldn't have been that bad because Peter would have comforted me.

I saw Peter stare at someone, but I couldn't see who it was because of the crowd around me. When I looked back at Peter he seemed happy. He was distracted by who he had seen and forgot to give the ticket collector our tickets so Susan had to grab them from him. That was when he came back to reality and looked sad again.

Then he had to comfort Lucy again because she had started crying.

We boarded the train and I dropped my bag so Peter bent down to pick it up for me. But so did I. Our hands touched and an electric spark shot through me that automatically made my cheeks turn red. When I look up he was red too. I picked up the bag to avoid any further embarrassment.

"Come on!" said Susan.

Peter and I power walked to catch up with the other 3 Pevensies.

We found a small cabin to sit inside so we dropped our bags and began to wave at our mother's until we couldn't see them.

Peter began to put our bags in the compartments at the top as the rest of us sat down. It was only then that we realized there were two other children sharing our cabin.

The only available space for Peter to sit was in-between me and Susan, so I was squashed between the window-wall and Peter. No one was talking.

When the two children left the train there was more space in the cabin, so Peter moved to the other bench but still, even after the two siblings had left, no one talked.

*****************************************************************************************************************

When we finally arrived at our station we realized we had been the only people left on the train for miles. Peter took our bags down as we arrived at our stop. We all hurried off the train as fast as we could so it wouldn't start moving with us still on it.

We walked off of the train and stood in front of a sign that read 'Coombe Halt'. We saw a car and ran down the steps, only to find that it passed us by.

"The Macredy knew we were coming." I said.

Edmund picked up his label and looked at it suspiciously as he said,

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled."

Just then horses and a carriage came by. A stern faced woman, I noticed as Mrs. Macredy was controlling them.

"Mrs. Macredy?" Peter asked.

"I'm afraid so," she replied, sternly, "Is it just the five of you then?"

"Yes, m'am." Said Peter, his voice shaking slightly.

"All right. Get in then." Replied Mrs. Macredy.


	3. Chapter 2: Grandfather Kirke's Mansion

Chapter 2: Grandfather Kirke's Mansion.

Peter helped everyone climb onto the carriage by pulling them on. I was the last person not on the carriage. Peter hesitantly put his hand out and I took it. He pulled me onto the carriage and I sat down next to Lucy. When I looked at him he was blushing.

I began to get curious but I distracted myself from thinking about it by admiring the beauty of the trees and when I could draw them.

I loved to draw. My family and friends always said I had a gift. They also said I had a gift in music too. I can play piano, guitar, violin, harp, cello and clarinet (a lot of instruments, I know).

I heard gasps from all four of the Pevensies and a "Wow" from Ed. I knew the gasps were because of Professor Kirke's mansion. Well, I called him Grandfather.

They all looked amazed at how big it was and they all had a right to be. I smiled as I thought back to how I had felt when I first saw the mansion.

As we walked through the front door of the mansion, The Macredy began to tell us the rules. I had heard them all before so I just blocked out her voice as I continued to walk with them.

When she had finished telling her boring rules she showed us our rooms. I, Susan and Lucy shared a room and the boys shared another across the hall. When we were unpacking our things we had a short conversation about The Macredy.

"That Macredy woman is such a bore." Said Susan.

"I am surprised you hate her. You two should be best friends since you have at least one thing in common." I replied.

Susan scowled at me while Lucy laughed.

"Well, I suppose you are right, Ellie."

Ellie was Lucy's nickname for me. It has been ever since she learned my name. She couldn't say Elizabeth properly at 3 years old, so she called me Ellie. Everybody caught on and soon everyone knew me as Ellie.

A conversation was started on Mrs. Macredy and Susan and what they should do when they are best friends. By the time the boys came in to our room we were in fits of laughter. Even Susan was laughing a bit. Soon, the boys were laughing along with us. This was the first time we had all been happy since the war had started and our fathers had gone away to fight. Our laughter stopped when Peter turned on the radio. We all listened to the report about the war on the radio as Lucy got ready for bed in the bathroom. When she came back she lay in bed a listened with us.

Susan soon turned the radio off when she heard Lucy sniffling. Peter and Susan went over to her bed and comforted her. I walked over to may bed and lay on it. I took off the pendant that I was wearing and began to finger it and admire its beauty.

My parents had given me the pendant as soon as I could talk and understand others and was capable of looking after the pendant and taking responsibility for it. When they gave it to me they said,

"Look after this necklace and guard it with your life. This necklace is a part of who you are. You will understand when you go the Narnia."

I didn't understand what this 'Narnia' place meant to me or where it was.

On the front of the pendant is a rainbow colored flower. On the back is the word 'Aslan'. I didn't know what it meant or what it was. Inside of the pendant, on the right side, there were 3 gemstones. One was as red and as bright as fire, another was a dark ocean blue and the last one was a green gem. It was a green as the leaves on the trees.

On the left side inside of the pendant was the word 'Narnia'. The necklace is made of pure gold. But not the normal gold that you would normally find. It felt more… Natural.

Anyway, I came back from my trance when Susan said,

"I think we should all go to bed now." She was so motherly towards her siblings, though I suppose she had to be more than ever now.

I wanted to play on the piano downstairs but I thought better of it as everybody in the mansion would be asleep when we went to sleep.

The boys left our room and me and Susan got ready for bed. When Lucy was in a deep sleep, I and Susan started to talk.

"Why was Peter blushing today, after he had helped me onto the carriage?"

"I don't know." She did know she just didn't want to tell me.

After that, she went to sleep. I stayed up and started to draw all the things and people I loved. The Pevensies, my parents, my cat Bella, my instruments, my friends back home in Finchly, the carnival that came every year. Most of the things I drew were the things I missed…


	4. Chapter 3: Hide and Seek

Chapter 3: Hide and Seek.

I remember it was raining outside. Lucy sat quietly and looked out of the window wondering what we could've done, Peter and Susan were playing a 'game' and Ed was lying under a chair doing God-knows-what. I was drawing the lion and the castle I always saw in my dreams while mouthing the answers for Susan's questions to Peter, when Lu suggested we play hide and seek.

"Come on, Peter please." Pleaded Lucy.

"Oh, all right, then." Replied Peter, smiling. He started to count.

Edmund complained and got up to run away and hide, Lucy smiled and ran off and Susan looked fed up, although she got up anyway.

I got up, put down my sketch book and pencil and sped off to look for a hiding place. I was unbelievably fast. I bent down behind a chair (worst hiding place ever!) and waited.

After a while, I heard footsteps.

"I found you!" exclaimed Peter.

Then he smiled and held out his hand to help me up. I took hold of it and stood up. He was still smiling. He was actually really good- looking when he smiled.

I ran off with Peter to help find the other's when we heard Lucy running and shouting.

"It's all right! It's all right, I'm back!"

Then Ed appeared from behind some curtains looking puzzled and annoyed.

"You know, I'm not sure you two have quite got the idea of this game." Said Peter.

Then Susan came up from behind us saying joyfully,

"Does this mean I win?"

"I'm not quite sure Lucy wants to play anymore." Said Peter.

"But I've been gone for hours." Said Lucy.

We all looked at Lucy and then at each other. Lucy grabbed my hand and pulled me along to a spare room. The others followed. She told us her story about how she had gone to 'Narnia' through a wardrobe and met a faun called Tumnus. Apparently she had had tea with him.

We checked every corner of the wardrobe but there wasn't even an icicle to be found.

"Lucy the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe." Said Susan.

"One game at a time Lu. We don't all have your imagination." Said Peter.

We all walked to the door but turned around again when Lucy said,

"But I wasn't imagining! I wouldn't lie about this!"

Edmund then decided to be 'funny' and say that he believed her. No one was laughing. Peter blamed him for making everything worse.

Ed got frustrated and ran away.

"Well, that was nicely handled." Said Susan to Peter, and then she ran away to try to catch Ed and talk to him. After that only I, Peter and Lucy were left in the wardrobe room.

"Well, I believe you, Lu." I said.

She hugged me and smiled at me. Peter gave me a look that said 'I will murder you'.

"Stop being so silly, Ellie!" He shouted at me.

I got angry and shouted back,

"Well some one needs to believe her! You are her brother and you can't even do something as simple as that!"

Peter looked hurt and angry. Then he silently walked away.

Lucy closed the wardrobe door and I took her hand and led her out of the wardrobe room.

We had just had dinner and I was still fuming (though I didn't let it show) so I went to the music room and played on the piano. Music filled the house as I played but soon I was interrupted by Mrs. Macredy coming to shout at me for the 'noise' I was making.

I slumped upstairs and got ready for bed. I hadn't talked to Peter all day. As soon as I was ready for bed I went straight to sleep…


	5. Chapter 4: Where's Lucy?

Chapter 4: Where's Lucy?

I was dreaming about the lion and the castle AGAIN when Susan turned on the light and tried to shake me awake. I was half asleep until she whispered,

"Lucy's gone!"

That was when I jerked wide awake. I grabbed my red dressing gown and ran into the boys' room where I saw Lucy. She said she had been to 'Narnia' and that Edmund had been too. We all looked at Edmund for an explanation.

"I was just playing along. You know what little children are like these days. They just. Don't. Know. When. To. Stop. Pretending."

As usual he had been so evil that he had made someone upset. He always did. This unfortunate someone was Lucy.

She ran out of the room and we all chased her. Except Edmund. We stopped when we saw Lucy hugging my grandfather. I ran too fast and couldn't stop in time so I nearly slipped but luckily Peter caught me by the waist. We gazed at each other for a few seconds but when I realized everyone was watching us he let go of me just as the Macredy came. Lucy went to the kitchens with Mrs. Macredy to get hot chocolate. I hugged my grandfather and then he told me to go back to bed.

I resumed my dream of the lion and the castle. But this time there were 4 other people standing next to him. Their faces were blurred so I couldn't see who they were…


	6. Chapter 5: Let's go see Mr Tumnus!

Chapter 5: Let's go see Mr. Tumnus!

The sun was shining, the grass was green and the sky was blue, so we all went outside. Peter, Susan and Edmund were playing cricket while me and Lucy were sitting under a tree together. Lucy was reading a book while I was drawing. Lucy was refusing to talk to anyone except me. Peter and I still weren't talking, despite what had happened the night before.

I looked up from my drawing just in time to see Edmund hit the ball through an upstairs window. We all ran upstairs to see the damage.

There was glass all over the floor and a suit of armor had been knocked over.

"Well done, Ed!" I said sarcastically.

"Peter bowled it!" replied a frustrated Edmund.

Then we heard Mrs. Macready's voice and her footsteps.

"What's going on up there?!"

"The Macredy!" said Susan, panicking.

"Run!" shouted Peter.

We ran and ran and ran trying all of the doors we came across, but they were all locked. I almost every corridor and stairway we heard her footsteps. The Macredy was all around us. One thing I knew was certain was that something was pulling us to the wardrobe room.

When we reached the door to the room, Ed twisted the handle and pushed it and unsurprisingly, the door was open. Ed opened the wardrobe door. Lucy went inside but I, Susan and Peter stayed at the door until we heard footsteps and Ed said,

"Well, come on!"

We all ran inside. Peter was last to get in. He closed the door slowly, leaving it open only a little bit, because, after all, it is foolish to shut one's self in a wardrobe. When he let go of the handle and turned around, we were facing each other, we were only centimeters apart. I could feel my cheeks burning in the darkness. I turned around to face the way I was going. I was hoping to hit the back of the wardrobe but I didn't. Instead I feel on some soft, cold _snow_.

Lucy was right. There really was another world beyond the wardrobe door. We all said sorry to her (Except me and Edmund) and had a snowball fight. We were happy and joyful again. Until someone ruined it, the only person that didn't participate in the snowball fight. Edmund.

Peter made him say sorry for being so horrible to Lucy and for lying to the rest of us.

"Maybe we should all go back." Suggested Susan.

"Perhaps Lucy should decide what we should do next." Said Peter, optimistically.

Lucy thought for a moment and then said happily,

"I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!"

"But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this." Said Susan.

"No, but I'm sure the Professor won't mind us using these," said Peter, taking 5 winter coats out of the wardrobe, "after all, if you think about it _logically_" he continued, glancing at Susan, "we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe."

He gave out the coats one by one to each of us saving one for himself. Peter was obviously still angry with Edmund because he gave him a girl's coat!

So we hiked in the snow, to ' house. We played in the snow on the way there, Lucy leading the way of course. But when we arrived there we received a very unpleasant surprise…


	7. Chapter 6: Beaversdam and The Prophecies

**A/N- Some of the stuff you will read in this chapter is from Twilight and Stardust so don't be alarmed…**

Chapter 6: Mr. and Mrs. Beaver and the Prophecies

When we arrived at Mr. Tumnus' house the door was hanging off its hinges. We all ran inside and what I saw shocked me. The shelves and books were all over the floor, photos had fallen down and there were small traces of blood and fur everywhere, but what shocked me most were the huge paw prints and claw marks.

Peter found a letter nailed to the wall (which surprised me because animals with claws can't nail things onto walls) which he read aloud:

"The faun Tumnus is hereby charged with High Treason,"

He glanced at Susan, and then continued reading,

"Against Her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long live the Queen."

"Ok, now we really should go back." Said Susan.

"But we have to help him!" protested Lucy.

"I don't think there's much we can do." I said, sadly.

"We could call the police." Said Peter.

"These are the police!" replied Susan.

Just then, I heard a 'psst' sound from outside on a tree. But the only thing on the tree was a bird.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" Susan asked. We followed it outside, but then it hopped to a tree. We followed it again, but then it walked to another tree.

"I think it wants us to follow it." I said.

Each time we followed, it hopped to another tree, until finally it flew away when there was a rustling sound coming from behind a rock. We all stood behind Peter, all of us holding him tightly, except Edmund. I accidentally grabbed his hand. His cheeks were a fiery red; they looked like they could melt the snow and ice around us.

I held on to Lucy, because she needed someone to hug. The rustling sound continued until…

A furry animal came out from behind the rock that I recognized as a beaver. I let go of Peter's hand.

"It's just a beaver." said Susan. Well, DUH!

"Here boy, here boy…" Peter said repeatedly, as he held out his hand and clicked his tongue.

Surprisingly, the beaver said,

"Well, I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want."

I and Susan gasped the color from Edmund's face drained and Peter returned to his red faced state.

Lucy just giggled until he said,

"Lucy Pevensie?" Her face changed into a state of shock then confusion as he produced a handkerchief from nowhere. He gave it to Lucy.

"That's the hanky I gave to Mr. –"Lucy began but the beaver cut her off,

"-Tumnus. He got it to me just before they took him."

"Is he all right?' asked Lucy.

"Further in." replied the beaver, as he disappeared behind the rock again. I took about 2 steps before Peter grabbed my arm and tried to back. I shook him off quite easily and continued walking. I didn't know why, I didn't know how, but I would find out soon enough…

I stood behind the rock and thought about the lion and the castle.

"Are you ok?" asked the beaver.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I replied.

"You seemed… distant." Answered the beaver, smiling for some reason.

I watched the Pevensies argue about whether they should follow the beaver or not. When they finally agreed we walked silently through the forest, apart from when I asked the beaver what his name was.

"Mr. Beaver," he replied, "My wife is Mrs. Beaver."

Then it was silent again, apart from the occasional "not long now" and "almost there".

When we arrived at Mr. Beaver's dam, I gasped. It was lovely. The scenery was wonderful.

"It's lovely!" said Lu.

"Oh, it's merely a trifle." Replied Mr. Beaver, modestly, but he was smiling.

We walked over to the dam. With every step it became smaller and smaller, until, when we reached it, even Lucy towered over it.

A female beaver came out of the dam, saying,

"Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick1 if I find you've been out with badger again I'll…' She trailed off when she saw us.

"Oh, those aren't badgers…" she exclaimed softly, but then returned to shouting again,"I never thought I'd live to see this day."

We all smiled at her, even Edmund.

"Beaver, you couldn't have given me ten minutes warning?!" the female beaver said.

"I'd have given you a week I it would have helped!" replied her husband.

We all laughed softly.

"Come on inside and we'll see if we can give you some food, and some civilized company." She glanced at Mr. Beaver and he chuckled.

We all went inside to find some lovely little furniture. Me and Susan helped Mrs. Beaver make tea while the others sat down and talked in the sitting area. When we had finished we called the others to the dining table. Peter was first to speak.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Mr. Tumnus?"

"They'll have taken him to the Witch's castle. You know what they say. There's few that go through those gates that come out again." Mr. Beaver said, solemnly.

We all looked at each other.

"Fish 'n' chips?!" said Mrs. Beaver, hurriedly, as she laid some fish and chips on the table.

"But there is hope, dear." Mrs. Beaver said to Lucy, as she put a hand on her shoulder.

Mr. Beaver spat out his drink and said joyfully,

"Oh, yeah! There's a right lot more than hope!"

He put down his drink (or what was left of it) and said quietly,

"Aslan is on the move."

I smiled when he said this. I got that warm feeling you get when you wake up on Christmas morning knowing there are lots of presents waiting for you underneath your Christmas tree.

"Who's Aslan?" asked Edmund.

Mr. Beaver just laughed, but when he realized that Ed was serious he stopped laughing and explained that Aslan was the True king of Narnia and he was waiting for us at the Stone Table.

"Waiting for us?" asked Lucy.

"You're bloomin' joking! They don't even know about the Prophecies!" shouted Mr. Beaver, getting very annoyed.

"Look, Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?!" asked Susan.

"No! Not blaming. Thanking you." Replied Mrs. Beaver, calmly.

Mr. Beaver then told of a prophecy.

"When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done."

"You know that doesn't really rhyme." Exclaimed Susan.

"You're kinda missing the point!" said Mr. Beaver, who was very frustrated now. Mrs. Beaver put a hand on her husband's shoulder and said, happily,

"It has long been foretold that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia."

"But there are five of us." I said.

"You're not human," said Mrs. Beaver, as if it was a good thing,

"Well, only half human."

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled. Everyone was staring at me. I felt like an alien.

"L'Étoile qui a sauvé Narnia." She replied.

"Why is it in French?" I asked.

"I don't know. No one knows."

"What does it even mean?" asked Lucy.

"The Star who saved Narnia. You are supposed to help the future Kings and Queens of Narnia to defeat the White Witch." Mrs. Beaver replied, softly.

"Your father came to Narnia through one of the many doorways linking us to your world." Mrs. Beaver began, "Louisiana Maria Beatica Lisa, a Narnian Star, fell from the sky just as your father arrived in Narnia. That star was your mother. They fell in love and traveled across oceans to find Aslan, so he could marry them. Aslan saw that they were in love and crowned your mother Keeper of the Elements because she had sacrificed herself for love. He gave her a pendant made of pure Narnian gold. The very same one you are wearing now." She pointed to my pendant.

I took it off and opened it. She continued,

"Those three jewels represent different elements that you can control. Red is for fire, dark blue is for water and green is for earth. The one that is missing is for ice."

I looked at the pendant again. There really was one that was missing, I just hadn't noticed it.

"Wait, you said my mother sacrificed herself. She is still alive."

"Aslan brought her back to life because of what she did and who she was going to be."

"You're not saying you believe all this?" asked Peter.

I glanced at him with a look that made him shut up for good.

"Continue." I said.

"The flower on the front of your pendant symbolizes the two extra powers you have. You can read people's minds and can see into the future. 'Narnia' symbolizes half of who you are. 'Aslan' symbolizes who that necklace came from. No other star has a pendant like yours. It is a one of a kind pendant. Because you are half Narnian Star you can run almost as fast as the speed of light, you are 50 times as strong as the average human being, you can fly higher than the tree tops but not higher than the clouds and you can climb as high as the trees. Your hair also glows when you are happy."

"Wow. My prophecy is long." I said.

The Pevensies looked at me then back at the beavers.

"You think we're the ones to do all of this?" asked Peter.

"Well you'd better be 'cause Aslan's already fitted out your army!" said Mr. Beaver.

"Our army!" Lucy said in surprise.

"We got sent away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war." I said.

"Thank you for your hospitality but we really must be going." Said Susan.

"Yes. Come on Ed." Peter turned around. "Ed?"

"I'm gonna kill him." Peter said angrily.

"You may not have to. Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" asked Mr. Beaver.

"Yes."

"Then he must have gone to the Witch's."


	8. Chapter 7: The Wolves

**A/N- The italics will be when Elizabeth has a vision.**

Chapter 7: The Wolves

We all got up picked up our coats and ran outside to find Edmund. It was snowing heavily and we could only just see Edmund's tracks.

We got to a hill near the Witch's castle just in time to see Edmund go inside.

"EDMUND!" shouted Lucy.

"Shh! She'll hear you!" whispered Mr. Beaver.

Peter started to run, but didn't get very far because I grabbed his hand and Mr. Beaver grabbed the corner of his coat. He struggled but eventually gave up because he knew how strong I was.

"The Witch wants all five of you!" said Mr. Beaver.

"Why?" I ask.

"To stop the Prophecy from coming true. To kill you! Edmund is the bait, if you follow him, you'll all die!" warned Mr. Beaver, "Only Aslan can save him now."

"Then take us to him." Said Peter.

I knew he felt bad so I put a hand on his shoulder.

"_Maugrim, you know what to do." She said, as she nodded to the vicious grey wolf in front of her._

_Meanwhile, a dwarf dragged a young, bruised boy to the dungeons._

_Maugrim and his army set out through the forest to find the Witch's new additions to her collection of stone statues. _

"Oh no." I whispered.

"What is it?" asked Lucy.

"The wolves are coming."

"We must hurry back," said Mrs. Beaver, "We should pack for our journey. And also try to get away from those wolves."

Peter looked doubtful, so I whispered quietly in his ear,

"I know what I saw."

He looked at me and I nodded.

So we ran back to The Beaver's dam. Halfway there I heard the wolves howling so I stopped. The Pevensies and the Beavers stopped too. Peter, Susan and Lucy looked at me surprised.

"I know what I saw." I said.

We ran even faster. I didn't want to leave the others behind, so I ran 'slowly'.

When we got to the dam we started to pack for our journey. Susan and I ran frantically around the house picking up whatever we could find.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" said Susan.

"Yes, the Witch is going to serve us toast! Susan think!" I say.

"I was only asking."

"Well, don't."

Silence.

"Sorry."

Susan nods.

Then, I heard snarling from outside. They had arrived. The wolves started scraping at the dam. And then I saw a paw. It was about the same size as the one I saw at Mr. Tumnus' house…

Mr. Beaver moved some furniture out of the way to reveal a secret passage way. We all climbed inside to find a small tunnel. We ran as fast as we could, but it was difficult (even for me) since the tunnel was so small.

"Badger and me dug this. Comes right out near his place." Said Mr. Beaver.

"You told me it led to your mum's!" said Mrs. Beaver.

Lucy tripped over so I helped her up. We all stopped. We heard snarling.

"They're in the tunnel." whispered Lucy.

We ran faster but came to a dead end in just a few seconds.

"You should have brought a map!" said Mrs. Beaver.

"There wasn't room next to the jam!" replied Mr. Beaver, who was a little bit annoyed now. Mr. Beaver dug a tunnel above us so we all climbed up. Peter and Mr. Beaver wheeled a barrel in front of the exit so the wolves couldn't get out.

Lucy tripped over something so I helped her up and went to see what she had tripped over. It was a stone statue of a baby rabbit with a fork in its hand. There were stone statues everywhere. Mr. Beaver slowly walked over to one. It looked like a badger.

"I'm so sorry, dear." Said Mrs. Beaver as she comforted her husband.

We looked around at the other statues. A tear slipped from my eye.

"Who would do something like this?" I whispered to myself.

Suddenly a fox appeared from nowhere. I, Susan and Lucy stood behind Peter like we had before, but this time Peter grabbed my hand.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch." He said.

"Take one more step traitor and I'll chew you to splinters!" said Mr. Beaver, as his wife held him from injuring the fox.

"Relax, I'm one of the good guys." He replied.

"Well, you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones." Said Mr. Beaver.

"Unfortunate family resemblance," said the fox, "but we can argue breeding later. Right now we've got to move."

I heard a howling from the tunnel.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Peter.

The fox smiled, cunningly, which made me think twice about trusting him, but I said nothing. If it was going to get us out of here alive, I didn't care who helped us.

"Climb a tree and hide. I will lead the wolves on a different trail."

We did as we were told.

I was awfully (well, not really) close to Peter, because I was squashed between him and Susan. We were both blushing a deep shade of red.

Suddenly Maugrim and his wolves burst through the tunnel exit and circled around the fox.

"Which way are the humans headed?' asked Maugrim.

"Humans? In Narnia? Well that's a valuable bit of information."

One of Maugrim's wolves picked up the fox in his mouth. Lucy gasped, so Peter put a hand to her mouth.

"I won't ask again after this. Which way are the humans headed? Your reward is your life. It's not much, but still."

Just when I thought we were going to die, the fox replied,

"North, they ran north."

The wolf dropped the fox as they all ran north. The fox lay breathless on the ground.

We all jumped down from the tree and I picked up the fox and wrapped him in my coat while the others made a camp in a huge log.

While Mrs. Beaver attended to the fox's wounds, he told of his story about how he was sent by Aslan.

The fox moaned and squirmed.

"Stop squirming! You're worse than Beaver on bath day!" said Mrs. Beaver.

"Worst day of the year." Said Mr. Beaver.

I smiled and I noticed Peter looking at me. He blushed when he realized I was watching him.

"You'll be glad to have Aslan by your side in the battle against the Witch." Said the fox.

"But we're not planning on fighting any witch." Said Susan.

"But surely King Peter, the Prophecy!" said Peter.

"We just want Edmund back." Replied Peter.

It was silent for a moment, until the fox said,

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I really must be going."

And then, he left without another word.

Mrs. Beaver gave my coat back to me. It was clean.

"We should all sleep now. We have a long day tomorrow.' Said Mrs. Beaver softly.

* * *

We all lay on the floor and slept with our coats wrapped around us. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver didn't need a coat because their fur kept them warm enough.

In the middle of the night, I woke up because it was to cold. I found that Peter was staring at me. When he noticed I was awake he pretended to star gaze.

"How long have you been staring at me?" I said, sleepily.

"Erm… I wasn't staring at you. I was gazing at the stars."

"Yeah, right."

Then, I went back to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up!" Susan shouted in my ear.

I opened my eyes sleepily, to find everybody except Peter, staring at me.

"All right! All right! I'm awake!" I said, as I got up and put my coat on.

Then, when I saw Peter was asleep I shouted the same thing in his ear. He groaned in annoyance and went back to sleep (he obviously stared at me for a long time!) so I picked up some snow in my arms a sprinkled some on his head. When he still wouldn't wake up I put the whole lump on! He finally woke up and put on his coat.

We set off on our journey again. When we got to a small, rocky bridge, we stopped to look at the view before us. Peter didn't talk to me the whole way there.

"Now, Aslan's Camp is near the Stone Table, just across the frozen river." Explained Mr. Beaver.

"River?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. The river's been frozen solid for a hundred years.' Said Mrs. Beaver.

"It's so far." Said Peter.

"It's the world, dear. Did you expect it to be small?" said Mrs. Beaver.

"Smaller." Said Susan, as she glared at Peter.


End file.
